Plaque is a form of an intraoral biofilm that forms on and around teeth and that attaches to intraoral areas, for example, oral enamel, gingival surfaces, gingival tissues, teeth, restorations, etc. The intraoral biofilm is a complex community of microorganisms that attaches to intraoral areas, for example, the teeth, gums, etc. An initial layer of plaque formed in the intraoral areas is referred to as an acquired pellicle. The acquired pellicle reforms within about two hours after removal of the acquired pellicle from the intraoral areas. The acquired pellicle also forms on artificial prostheses, for example, braces, dental partials, etc. With over 700 species of aerobic and anaerobic bacteria residing in the human oral cavity, microbes grow as complex colonies in the form of an intraoral biofilm also referred in literature as plaque. Within about two days, if not removed from the oral cavity, the plaque approximately doubles in mass. If the plaque is not removed from the intraoral areas in the oral cavity, the plaque may mineralize and become calculus, aided by calcium and phosphates present in saliva. Plaque contributes to oral diseases such as dental caries and periodontal disease. Furthermore, published literature has shown a correlation between dental health and the overall health and longevity of a person.
Conventional methods used for oral care such as brushing, flossing, tongue scraping, etc., disrupt the plaque but do not completely remove the plaque from the intraoral areas. Intraoral rinsing or rinsing of the oral cavity removes portions of the disrupted plaque that are dissolved in the rinsing solution, but does not remove the plaque that adheres to teeth, gingival surfaces, and inaccessible intraoral areas in between the teeth and in between the villi on the surface of the tongue, leading to reformation of the plaque. Persons using oral prostheses such as braces, bridges, dental partials, etc., have larger surface areas in their oral cavities on which the plaque is retained after brushing, flossing, tongue scraping, rinsing, etc.
Failure to timely remove the plaque from the intraoral areas in the oral cavity may result in dental and/or oral diseases comprising, for example, halitosis generically referred to as bad breath, destruction of tooth enamel, tooth decay, tooth root and gum infections, etc. Moreover, if the plaque buildup continues, these dental and/or oral diseases may result in permanent damage to gums causing breakdown of the bone supporting a tooth. Furthermore, swallowing the bacteria present in the plaque increases the probability of an infection spreading to other parts of the body, including the upper respiratory system and the upper digestive system.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for an intraoral biofilm control apparatus that controls deposition and mineralization of an intraoral biofilm by timely removal of the intraoral biofilm from accessible and inaccessible intraoral areas using negative air pressure. Furthermore, there is a need for a method that employs the intraoral biofilm control apparatus for suctioning the intraoral biofilm from intraoral areas by creating a negative air pressure in the intraoral biofilm control apparatus.